


The Beginning Of A Love Story

by winterfrostwidow



Series: The Loki & Natasha Romantic Bits [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Loki & Black Widow were never a vanilla couple to begin with.





	The Beginning Of A Love Story

The Avengers were seated in the meeting room around the large desk which Natasha had her feet crossed on. She was staring back at Loki who was sitting across from her between Thor and a very uncomfortable Bruce.

"Take your feet off the table," Steve told her.

She didn't glance at him as she coolly replied, "Last time I checked, this ain’t your crib, old timer."

"Stop being a jerk and for once have both feet down."

"I'll pass, cap."

Steve gave her an exasperated look.

Fury walked in.

"Feet off the desk, agent," he ordered her and stood in front, facing them with his permanent scowl.

Natasha, eyes still on Loki and Loki staring right back at her, grudgingly took off her feet from the table.

As the room discussed Loki's fate now that he'd been banished on Earth by his very pissed-off adoptive father, Loki and Natasha were still intensely staring. This didn't go passed Clint and Thor who were closest to them.

Clint knew that look on Nat's face.

There was a smile on her face, not so subtle, and a glow in her eyes.

Her most adorable face, but didn't mean anything good at all.

Tony noticed her, but perceived this differently. "Is it just me or is Romanoff giving Loki the fuck-me-eyes?" Stark whispered.

Clint couldn't help but smirk, leaning in to whisper back, "More like the fuck-you-eyes."

Stark was confused, raising an eyebrow.

Clint earned a look of dissatisfaction from Tony who returned to focusing on Fury ranting about Loki.

Loki was giving them absolutely no attention and didn't give a shit about what they were going to do with him.

Thor dreaded the look on his brother’s face.

There was nothing more telling than that devious, sort of flirtatious, smirk. That spark in his stormy green eyes that viewed the world in its most chaotic state. It was a very specific kind of look. The type that had Thor staring back at Natasha in trepidation. He knew she was a very strong woman. Even now she stared back at Loki in what he perceived as amusement, showing no fear of the dark demigod. But no one could ever be safe from the God of Mischief's schemes.

Thor leaned in and told him, "I hope you don't play games with the lady, Loki."

"That bloody woman is a game player herself, so perhaps pass that to her as well," he replied snidely, still watching her. "She is going to bleed," he added cruelly, “I will enjoy kicking her decapitated head.”

Thor groaned.

"Let me have my fun," he said still smirking at her.

Once Natasha and Clint were alone in their locker room hours later after accepting the fact that Loki was going to reside in the Avengers Tower so that he was on constant watch, Clint couldn't help but bring up what had happened earlier.

He was very upfront. "What were you daydreaming about in the meeting?" He asked, unfazed by her stripping off her shirt.

She tossed the shirt aside, her face now holding the same expression he saw in the meeting room. An unsubtle smile, a glow in her eyes. "When I see the slimy son-of-a-bitch, I dream of smashing a coffee table over his head. One day I will batter his ugly face with an axe until the floor gets too juicy, not before I choke him with Tony's intestines. I want to saw his arm off, shove it up where the sun don’t shine, and give him a handshake when I reach my hand down his throat."

Clint looked at her blankly. "You have my blessing."

She eerily smiled.

"Just don't get too messy," he said, patting her shoulder.


End file.
